Cycling Through
by South Western Djinn
Summary: Series of drabbles centered around Yamamoto HIbari mpreg. Not necessarily in chronological order.
1. Chapter 1

Hibari rolled his hips heavy and slow, using his momentum and strength to snap himself deep into Takeshi spread below him. The guardian of rain arched into him, a beautiful picture of unbridled strength and not quite tamed wildness. Those amber eyes swollen with dark pupils and smoldering with passion. It had been a lengthy mission this time and those eyes had not been filled with dark and fire for a long time.

Takeshi groaned at the deep thrusts, the stretch and visceral burn of Kyouya inside him long awaited. It was an imprint on him, mind and body, a primal feeling of oneness and belonging that was all the predator wanted.

In a rare display of affection, Kyouya leaned down, still pistoning with balls-deep thrusts, and kissed Takeshi as though he wanted to taste all that he was and swallow it whole. Takeshi sighed in contentment and tilted his head back, his body flowing into a beautiful arch of rippling flesh and muscle and bone, perfectly matching the lean and lithe figure above him. Their tongues tangled and the sweaty slide of skin on skin stoked the fire hotter and brighter between them.

Kyouya broke away from the kiss gasping for breath. He trailed one long-fingered hand down Takeshi's chest, past sculpted pectorals and tight washboard stomach until he reached the soft supple skin just above his groin. Winding his arms around his lover's neck Yamamoto smiled, watching the expression on Hibari's face as he ran his hand over the slightest swelling there between his legs.

Piercing grey eyes glinted silver as he met Takeshi's stare, glaring at the gentle warmth in those within. As he glanced away from that knowing gaze he heard a soft breathless chuckle. Kyouya froze and glanced back. Takeshi was smiling at him, genuinely amused at his reaction; those golden eyes glittering with mirth, even if he was only smiling.

Hibari smiled back and it was a languid stretch of mouth across teeth, canines glimmering in the light of the moon as he let his hand gently cup the swelling bulge of his lover's stomach. If it were not the cloud guardian saying it, his words might have sounded almost tender, "You are _mine_, Yamamoto Takeshi," he whispered, his voice hoarse as the pleasure began tightening throughout his lover bringing them both to the peak of the night.

He continued pounding in and out faster and harder racing for the end just in sight. Finally Kyouya gave in. Kyouya sighed and pulled Takeshi closer to him, their chests pressed against one another, heartbeats loud and frenzied in the silent night, their bodies cradling the growing life between them.

Takeshi took one of Kyouya's hands and lifted it to his lips, the Cloud's silver eyes wide and blown with pleasure snared by the slow easy movement. Gently, with a voice hoarse from pleasure, the guardian of rain kissed the tips of Hibari's fingers and smiled at him, that dark bone-watering movement of his lips that Kyouya knew so well. "I know, Kyouya_," _he whispered, "_I know_". The building pressure hit its high point and everything flared with the bright white light of the moon.

When they had both recovered enough to move, Kyouya slid himself beneath Takeshi's shoulders, reaching underneath his arms to cradle his broad back against his chest. Normally Takeshi did this with Kyouya, but there had been many role reversals in the last four months, for everyone in the family, not just them. Both lounged in silence, heads close together, breath mingling gently as they shared one another's warmth and strength. Takeshi's hand moved fractionally, shifting to rest onto the swelled rise of his abdomen, Kyouya's slender fingers met his and twined together with Takeshi's own callused fingers.

They sat together in the pool of moonlight on the mussed sheets, filled with the night and the calm silence. Their hands still intertwined, both knowing, some things don't need to be said.


	2. Labor

It had been hours since the contractions had begun almost a full day that Yamamoto had been grimacing at a pain that was so dogged and persistent and damned unending! Gokudera stood in the hallway next to his boss, both of them worrying their lips to shreds as the occasional cry of pain slipped underneath the hospital door in between orders to push.

It was a private hospital inside Vongola headquarters. When no one else had any business being around, and the issue wished to be kept private this was where they were treated. Now Yamamoto lay inside in the final stages of childbirth. The final heaving contractions had begun a half hour ago and the baby was definitely taking after its sire. It would not be moved, not for all the wheedling, yelling, crying and begging in the world and Yamamoto was tiring fast.

One of the nurses came dashing out and streaked down the hall at a breakneck clip, completely ignoring the Decimo Vongola boss and his right hand man. She passed Lambo and Ipin on her way and disappeared into one of the elevators.

Lambo and Ipin hurried up, Reborn riding on Lambo's shoulder, "What's happening, Gokudera-ni?" Lambo asked his green eyes huge and worried as inside Yamamoto-ni cried out in pain.

Ipin was right on his heels, "How is ni-san?"

Gokudera didn't have to say anything; from the room behind them the cries softened and turned to heaving gasps. Bianchi, the head midwife for Yamamoto, spoke softly to the guardian of rain her voice mellow and soothing, "It's all right, Takeshi-kun…it's all right," she murmured, "Everything is going as it should, I know it's taking a long time, but just a little more and it'll all be over."

Gokudera wanted to punch that damn idiot's face for what he said next.

Through shuddering breaths that were irregular and shallow Yamamoto tried to joke, "I know, Bianchi-san, everything good is worth waiting for right?" Gokudera heard Takeshi's attempt at a laugh and the result was so broken and exhausted that it was abandoned almost in the instant it began. The hollow echoes of it lasted much longer in the ears of those waiting outside.

Bianchi sounded worried at that, "Takeshi-kun, don't overdo it, just relax," (sad that even laughing was overdoing it now) thought Gokudera. Bianchi tried something new, "Would you like Tsuna and the others to be here, since Hibari-san isn't? It usually is best for the mother to feel a good deal of emotional support at this critical stage."

There was a surprised silence for a moment and Gokudera watched as the tenth stood poised and ready for what he was obviously sure the answer would be. They were all fairly shocked by what the rain guardian had to say. He laughed, a bright and strong sound compared to his earlier frailty. "It wouldn't make much difference would it?" he asked, and damn him, Gokudera could hear that smile in his voice even through the door, "After all, if I can't feel their support from out there then how much good would it do to have them in here?" Suddenly he was speaking directly to them as though he knew they were standing right outside biting their lips and fingernails in silence, "If you guys want to come in your more than welcome but I think I'd rather you stayed there and worried from a distance."

Before any of them could say anything they heard a quiet grunt and a shuddering breath as the contractions began to swell again, like the tides of the sea, waging war once more. Yamamoto laughed breathlessly and joked, "After all you guys would only stress me out more, what with you worrying so much, we'll be fine! Don't worry so much, Tsuna!"

And that was the last of jokes for quite some time.

Lambo and Gokudera took to pacing in front of the door as the minutes ticked by, Ipin sat with Reborn on her lap and Tsuna…Tsuna sat ramrod straight, never blinking, never flinching. The cries from inside the room had long since turned from determined to desperate bordering on despairing, and it was clear that the baby had not moved.

At a long drawn out moan that spilled under the door and shuddered into choked gasps, Gokudera whirled and snarled, "Why haven't they just done a cesarean birth already?"

Reborn shook his head, tiny face somber, "It would be dangerous with Yamamoto. He is a male; his organs are placed differently in his body compared to an actual pregnant woman. To cut him open to retrieve the baby would mean going through some other things and causing complications. They're both doing the best they can." He murmured.

Hayato's face crumpled in anger and helpless frustration. He slammed his fist into the wall, breaking the skin on his knuckles, "Dammit!" He whirled again, full of righteous anger, looking for any distraction from the hopeless pleading of his sister, begging Yamamoto to keep trying, "Why isn't Hibari here? DAMN him! He's the father for God's sake! Why isn't he here for this?"

Reborn sighed and answered, "Well he's not and that's that."

Tsuna spoke up quietly and his eyes were full of that gentle fire, "All we can do to help is believe in Takeshi, Hayato. And I do." He smiled and for a moment it seemed possible.

Gokudera gathered what little calm he could and sat beside the tenth, and they waited.

****************************** 8888888 ********************************

In the birthing room Takeshi strained and arched with the contractions, breath rasping in and out of starved lungs. He lay there the muscles in his legs and back trembling erratically, the occasional spasm making him feel weak and so very tired.

As Bianchi ran around checking monitors and telling him to hold on, just a little longer, Yamamoto reached inside himself and brought out his flame. At this point it made so much more sense than it would have before labor, why not use his flames. After all if childbirth didn't take some damn strong resolve what did?

Bianchi cried out in shock as the guardian of rain wreathed himself in blue flames, the crystalline fire rippling along his limbs and pulsating with the rapid beating of his heart.

Determined and sure he brought his flames back inside himself, until the flames were mapping out the insides of his womb, surrounding the baby and the tensed muscles that would not be budged. As the flames, the extension of his will, brushed against the small body within his he realized it was a tiny baby girl and she was as tired as he was. With the kind of instinctual fear suddenly sky-rocketing as he felt her fluttering heart beat and the exhaustion in her little limbs he tried one last ditch effort.

Using the power of his rain-flames he forced all the muscles in the baby and himself to relax. Swiftly he released his own muscles and pushed! And just like that his stubborn little girl finally came into the world.

Takeshi's flames extinguished and he went limp and boneless as her cries filled the air, a strange kind of victory cry, slowly melting on the bed into a puddle of tired motherhood. From off to his right, Takeshi sensed Bianchi cleaning her, wiping off her face and wrapping her in a blanket. Too tired to properly lift his head he just let it fall to the side and watched blearily as his daughter screamed her existence to the world from Bianchi's arms, none too happy at having been evicted.

He laughed, a short bark of laughter, a bare puff of relief over chapped lips, and smiled.

…. *******************************8 88888 8***********************************….

The next day Yamamoto lay in his sickbed as it were. Ordered by the tenth to not move unless absolutely necessary. At least he was in his own bedroom now, he reflected. Nice simple designs that reminded him of home, almost Spartan in decoration yet still his place and undeniably his. Gokudera had expensive art on display and shelves teeming with books, Tsuna had pictures of family and friends spilling from every flat surface, Kyouya had his tatami mats and sliding doors, and Yamamoto had wide pane less windows that stretched from floor to ceiling and bright cotton curtains to block out the clouds on a stormy day.

Before he even heard the footsteps in the doorway the guardian of rain had turned to face the new comer. Hibari gave him a half-hearted glare. "Sawada ordered me to see you or be forced to babysit the cow and the garlic sprout," He remarked dryly. He stalked further into the room and if he had been a cat or a hawk he would have been all irritated tail flicks and ruffled feathers.

For a minute Yamamoto wondered what Tsuna could have possibly said or done to force the cloud guardian into something. That didn't work, not unless you wished to live at any rate and since Gokudera hadn't tried to blow them up yet he could only assume Tsuna was yet alive.

Kyouya stood staring out at the deep forests outside of Takeshi's window. His voice was completely expressionless as he offered, "He demanded to know why I wasn't there yesterday."

Yamamoto stared at him uncomprehendingly, "Why? Why would I have needed you then?"

Hibari snorted and shrugged eloquently.

Yamamoto rolled his eyes but smiled all the same, "Tsuna, Tsuna, I love you dearly but man…"

He stopped and chuckled at the low growl of displeasure from the windows.

He grinned and waved a hand teasingly, "Now, now Kyouya, you know you're the only one for me," his grin faded and his eyes slid away to look at the crib not far from his bedside where Nerina (already nicknamed Nene), was sleeping soundly, her soft dark hair light as down on her tiny head. Her beautiful baby blue eyes shut tight as she dreamed small dreams.

He looked up and saw Kyouya standing above her crib almost…hovering? "You can hold her if you want," he murmured. His voice was soft and his eyes when Kyouya jerked and looked at him in surprise, gentle and encouraging.

Hibari snorted and curled his lip looking away from the baby girl, still so tiny in her crib, "Why would I bother? She's sleeping, and I see no reason to wake a squalling infant."

Yamamoto smiled and chuckled softly, "I'll let you know when she's awake."

He didn't miss the way those steel grey eyes softened.

…**.Several months later…**

Yamamoto stood watching fondly as Kyoko and Haru and Ipin played with Nene, now four months old. She had a full head of jet black hair and her eyes changed all the time. Some days they were light brown others a warm grey. Today they were the color of a new coin and she laughed and shrieked at all the games of peekaboo and where's-the-puppy all around her.

Tsuna walked up and stood beside him, equally happy to enjoy the strange domesticity life sometimes granted. The question when he asked it was so out of the blue that for a moment Takeshi had no clue what he was talking about.

"Were you upset… that he wasn't there for you during the birth?"

Takeshi looked at him from the corner of his eye his mouth quirked ambiguously, "I wouldn't be upset by something like that, Tsuna."

When Tsuna looked at him questioningly he looked away and explained wryly, "Situations like that…well, it's not like anyone else could have done it for me, ya know? What would have been the point of him being there just to watch me blow and heave?" He grimaced and shook his head, laughing lightly at the idea, "No thanks! He probably would have been tempted to beat me up because I was being an 'herbivore'" he quoted with a chuckle.

He turned back to his boss, smile brilliant, "Besides, I knew it would have only frustrated him even worse than it did you guys."

At the shocked look on Tsuna's face he laughed and jostled his friend's shoulder good naturedly, "Come on, Tsuna, I'm not that unobservant!" He was pensive as he explained, "Having to watch and being able to do nothing would have just frustrated him no end. It was much better that he wasn't there," he said firmly.

Tsuna let that roll around in his head for a while. Finally he sighed and shrugged, "Whatever makes you happy Takeshi." He smiled.

The guardian of rain laughed, bright and openly, the sound catching the attention of his daughter and causing her to scream in babyish excitement. He laughed again and threw an arm around his old friend's shoulders, "Yeah, it does."

**Extra: The Day after Nerina/ Nene's Birth**

The tenth Vongola Decimo, stood flabbergasted in the doorway to Kyouya's currently uninhabited training hall. He squawked slightly and waved his arms to get Kusakabe's attention. He gestured to the ruined hall, "What happened here? Was Hibari attacked?"

Kusakabe laughed lightly and scratched the back of his neck, "No, Hibari-san did that".

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock and he looked again at the huge rents and tears in the doors of the dojo, and the slightly smoother part of the floor that was about as wide as the space between ones feet and ran the length of the room, with odd spokes sticking out here and there.

"What was he doing?" He asked incredulously.

Kusakabe laughed awkwardly as he left, "He was pacing the entire day, and none of us went near him because he immediately attacked us. I think he was feeling a little strained."

Strained…. Tsuna thought (his face fitting that descriptor perfectly, "I guess you could say that.


	3. Conniving Cubs

Kyouya Hibari woke to the flash of lightning outside the window and a tiny face looming over his own. He almost went for his tonfas before he realized that it was the cub…_his_ cub.

Her little face was worried and beseeching, "Daddy," she whispered, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Lightning crackled outside and the boom shook even the sturdy stones of the Vongola headquarters. He stared at her, "Where is your mother, cub?"

She blinked and looked confused, "You mean other Papa?" It was strange she never called Yamamoto 'mother', even though he was the closest she had ever had to one. She had two papas, that was all and that was what she called them. At least the oaf had been sure to teach her her own language as well as Italian, Kyouya thought approvingly.

"He's gone tonight", she whispered clutching a faded blanket closer to her face, "he won't be back till tomorrow".

Kyouya sat still and silent and thought it over. As he rose to push her out the door in the direction of her own room he was startled slightly by a small squeak.

"No!" She smacked him with her blanket, and frowned at him, "I don't need to see your naked man parts Daddy."

And with that she trundled over to his dresser, the bossy little cub! And proceeded to dig through them looking for sleepwear. Takeshi could have told her good luck with that. Being that his bed was only ever filled by himself and whoever his 'sparring' partner was, Kyouya never slept in anything but his birthday suit unless he was in strange country.

His icy stare was wasted on her busily rummaging back. In a no-nonsense voice and clipped tones he said, "You can't sleep with me, go back to your own bed."

"Wait!" She cried, out, excited, "I'll go get some of daddy's sleep pants, I'll be right back". And with that she was gone in the blink of an eye.

Quickly Kyouya jumped out of bed and hurried to the dresser, he slipped on a yukata and headed for the door, eager to leave and find a better sleeping spot where the cub wouldn't pester him. He froze in the doorway, she stood there frowning up at him, her little face resembling a small petulant, storm cloud.

"Daddy, she said reproachfully, glaring at him, "You're being a baby!"

Kyouya's nostrils flared and he gritted his teeth his eyes narrowing as she proffered an arm holding…what was that?

She explained, "I got a pair of papa's sweat pants, they should fit you!"

He snatched the offered article of clothing stiffly and returned to his room, shepherded by the small watchdog her tail wagging just like her father…mother….whatever! When she made no move to leave or look away he simply slipped the pants on underneath his yukata, letting the traditional clothing drop to the floor when he was finished. He was surprised by the warm heat of them and the softness of the cloth on his legs, trailing down past his ankles due to her other parent's unnecessary height.

As he stalked back to his bed, stiff and angry his shoulders and back tensed, he ignored her and lay back under the blankets. With a joyful hop and a skip, Nene leaped into bed beside him and wriggled beneath the covers, worming her way over to his side and squirming around until she was comfortably situated.

Kyouya sighed and tried to inch away. She scooted closer, he inched away, she did it again. Kyouya let out an audible growl and turned to leave, out of nowhere, the cub latched onto his back, hung on and _growled_! Kyouya stopped trying to get away and slowly turned his head to peer back over his shoulder. There she was, all five years of her, latched onto him and glaring fit to kill. Her little face scrunched up angrily and her eyes shooting sparks. She growled again, a squeaky high-pitched growl, but a growl all the same. She spoke very clearly, "NO!"

Kyouya lay there on his side peering back at his daughter and letting that sink in. He sighed and settled into the bed on his back this time, allowing her to curl up with a happy purr against his side, little silky head tucked under his arm against his chest. He supposed he could reward _that_ kind of attitude, just this once.

Tsuna walked around the stormy night-halls of the Vongola carrying little Marie, his first daughter, happy that she had finally calmed enough to sleep. He turned the corner and saw Yamamoto further down. He called in a whisper, "Takeshi? What are you doing up tonight? And …" he stared, "where are your pants?"

The guardian of rain was roaming the halls in his boxers!

Yamamoto whirled around and then sighed in audible relief that it was Tsuna. He smiled his warm eyes positively devilish and held a finger to his lips whispering, "This needs to be our secret okay, Tsuna?"

Tsuna let that sink in and glanced down the hall, a few doors down was HIbari's room so…oh.

The tenth boss of the Vongola just raised an eyebrow and shook his head smiling helplessly, "You know what, Yamamoto?" he said, "I don't want to know."

Takeshi laughed quietly and they each went to their own rooms, leaving the sleepers down the hall to sleep in peace.

…**Next morning…**

Takeshi had been up making a full Japanese breakfast in the kitchen in honor of the beautiful morning outside. Nene came in hauling her 'daddy' with her rather like a herder trying to herd an unruly ram or ass. He was more than a little disgruntled at having been rousted from his bed so early in the morning, at a time not of his choosing and he looked a little ruffled in the quickly thrown on yukata over what looked like a size too big sweat pants.

With a cry Nene, released his hand from her death grip and bowled into her pseudo mother, "Papa!" she cried. The two chattered and gibbered like excited monkeys, catching up on every little detail and every little piece of trivia the other had missed. During this, Takeshi began serving both of them the food he had made.

Kyouya let himself tune out of their harebrained conversation, if it could be called that, and applied himself to the food. It was one of the things that Takeshi could not be equaled in, good Japanese food.

As they settled down to eat and Yamamoto continued cooking he asked worriedly, "How did you sleep last night, Nene? I heard it was a pretty bad storm!"

They look at one another and something passed between them, something Hibari wasn't sure he liked. As Nene gobbled up her rice and soup he once again he marveled at her speed. His thoughts wandered back to the previous night and he wondered with no small amount of frustration, 'how_ did _she get Takeshi's pants so fast?' The guardian of rain's rooms were on the other side of Vongola headquarters from the cloud's and no adult, let alone a child of her stature could have made it from one end to the other and back in the time it took him to put on a yukata.

He jerked up in surprise as it hit him and stared at the two of them, The both carried on chattering inanely and completely ignored his expression, merely passing the food around and wheedling Hibari to eat some more.

When Nene caught the incredulous glare her father was giving her she grinned at him, and it wasn't Yamamoto's silly grin, no, her grin had teeth. She grinned and said, "Papa, said you appreciate direct stuff more than roundabout ways to commune- communicate!"

As she laughed in that innocently victorious manner children have, Kyouya turned the full heat of his glare on Yamamoto. The rain guardian continued cooking rice and fish without noticing for a while, or so he pretended, the fraud! Then he turned his head just so to catch Hibari's eye, and smiled in his insolent way that always got him riled! "So Hibari?" he asked, full of good cheer, "How do the pants fit?"

If it hadn't been for Nene popping a bite of food in his mouth, he would have bitten him to death!


End file.
